High pressure small diameter liquid jets containing abrasive materials are used to cut materials, such as metals, ceramics, and concrete. Machines, known as waterjet cutting machines, having cutting heads connected to high pressure water pumping systems to establish ultra-high pressure water jets. The cutting heads are moved relative to work pieces to produce desired cuts and shapes in the work pieces. The waterjets along with the particulate materials of the work pieces are collected below the work pieces for appropriate disposal. Tank structures containing liquids and solid cylindrical elements have been used below the cutting heads and work pieces to provide a sink or reservoir for the water, abrasive materials or grit that may be used with the water, and the cut particulate materials of the work piece. The abrasive materials moving with the waterjet cause considerable wear and erosion on the collecting structures. The fast moving waterjet cutting the work piece and flowing into the collecting structure generates considerable noise.